kick_assfandomcom-20200213-history
Kick-Ass (film)
Kick-Ass is a 2010 superhero film based on the comic book of the same name by Mark Millar and John Romita, Jr. The film is directed by Matthew Vaughn, produced by Vaughn and actor Brad Pitt, the script written by Vaughn and Jane Goldman. The film premiered on 25 March 2010 in the United Kingdom and on 16 April 2010 in the United States, grossing $96,188,903 worldwide. It received overwhelmingly positive reviews from critics and audiences alike. The film was released on DVD and Blu-Ray on 3 August 2010 in the United States and on 6 September 2010 in the United Kingdom, debuting at number one on the DVD sales chart, selling 1.4 million copies within its first week. Plot Dave Lizewski (Aaron Johnson), an average teenager, wonders why no one has ever decided to become a real-life superhero like the ones in the comic books. After being mugged while a bystander watches and does nothing, he decides to become a real-life superhero. He buys a scuba suit on eBay as his costume and becomes a masked crime fighter, despite the fact that he has no superpower's or training of any kind. Dave fails miserably: he is stabbed, and hit by a car. He convinces paramedics to say nothing of his costume and pretends he was brought in naked. He spends several weeks in the hospital, where his bones have been repaired with metal plates, and nerve damage has diminished his ability to feel pain. Returning to school, Dave finds that his longtime crush Katie Deauxma ('Lyndsy Fonseca) is surprisingly interested in him. Thinking he is gay, she wants to take care of him. He goes along with this in an effort to spend time with her . Undeterred by his earlier setback, Dave intervenes in a gang-related attack, defending an injured man against three men using modified night-sticks. A bystander records the event on his phone and also captures Dave dubbing himself "Kick-Ass". The video becomes a YouTube phenomenon, making Kick-Ass an overnight sensation, he then sets up a MySpace account so people can contact Kick-Ass. While spending time with Katie, she admits that she was being harassed by a drug dealer; he convinces her to ask Kick-Ass for help. He then investigates, ending up in an apartment full of violent low-lives who try to kill him. He is rescued by costumed vigilante Hit-Girl (Chloë Moretz), who kills the attackers and then leaves with her father, Big Daddy (Nicolas Cage). Later, they visit Kick-Ass in his bedroom, having tracked him down by tracing his MySpace account. Hit-Girl and Big Daddy inform Kick-Ass that they can work together, and they will keep in contact. Believing Kick-Ass to be responsible for numerous deaths within his crew and the theft of his drug money, local crime syndicate leader Frank D'Amico (Mark Strong) orders his men to eliminate him. D'Amico's son Chris (Christopher Mintz-Plasse) suggests a different approach - he will pose as a superhero ("Red Mist") to entice Kick-Ass into meeting him, gaining his trust, and leading him into a trap. Red Mist's plan succeeds; he meets Kick-Ass through his website. Later, they arrive at D'Amico's warehouse to "ambush" his men. There, they find it on fire and his men dead. Red Mist retrieves surveillance footage from a spy camera which shows that Big Daddy is responsible. Big Daddy is revealed to be a former "super-cop" named Damon Macready. He swore vengeance after D'Amico framed him, which landed Macready in prison. While in prison, his pregnant wife died giving birth to their daughter, Mindy. Training his daughter to fight crime after his release, they become Big Daddy and Hit-Girl. Damon's former partner Marcus (Omari Hardwick) discovers he is the vigilante Big Daddy. He argues Mindy has a right to a normal childhood but agrees to keep their secret. Realizing the seriousness of his situation, Dave wants to quit. He confesses to Katie that he is Kick-Ass and is not gay; although initially hurt, she forgives him, and becomes his girlfriend. Checking his website, Dave finds a flood of urgent messages from Red Mist requesting they meet due to D'Amico putting a price on their heads. When they meet, Red Mist asks Kick-Ass to find Hit-Girl and Big Daddy. Arriving at one of their safe houses with D'Amico's men following, Red Mist shoots Hit-Girl, knocking her off a window ledge out onto the ground below. Kick-Ass and Big Daddy are captured and taken to a warehouse where the gangsters stage an internet broadcast, intending to unmask and execute the heroes. They are severely beaten and about to be set on fire, when Hit-Girl kills the henchmen. Big Daddy is badly burned and dies from his injuries after a tender moment with his daughter. Kick-Ass tries to convince Hit-Girl to quit, but she is determined to stop D'Amico. Posing as a schoolgirl, Hit-Girl enters D'Amico's headquarters and kills the guards. She battles through the headquarters, killing nearly all of D'Amico's henchmen, but is cornered when she runs out of ammunition. As she is about to be blasted with a bazooka, she is rescued by Kick-Ass, who flies in on a jet pack fitted with Gatling guns that Big Daddy and Hit Girl had purchased earlier. Kick-Ass and Red Mist then fight, knocking each other unconscious, while Hit-Girl fights D'Amico in his office. D'Amico gains the upper hand and is about to finish off Hit-Girl with his gun, until Kick-Ass steps in and fires the bazooka, blasting him out of the window where he explodes in mid-air. Red Mist recovers, grabbing his father's katana, only to discover Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl have already gone. Hit-Girl thanks Kick-Ass for his help. The two reveal their true identities to each other and shake hands in friendship. Hit-Girl and Kick-Ass retire from crime fighting, with Mindy living a normal life under the care of Marcus and attending the same school as Dave. In the epilogue, Kick-Ass says another wave of superheroes have been inspired by his exploits, and Red Mist is shown donning a new mask (a reddish mask similar to that of Big Daddy's mask) and swearing vengeance, where the film ends when Red Mist shoots the camera with a handgun. Cast Aaron Johnson as Dave Lizewski/Kick-Ass Nicolas Cage as Damon Macready/Big Daddy Chloe Moretz as Mindy Macready/Hit-Girl Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Red Mist/Chris D'Amico Mark Strong as Frank D'Amico Garret M. Brown as Mr. Lizewski Elizabeth Mcgoven as Mrs. Lizewski Michael Rispoli as Big Joe Yancy Butler as Mrs. D'Amico Dexter Fletcher as Cody Clark Duke as Marty Evan Peters as Todd Xander Berkeley as Detective Vic Gigante Omari Hardwick as Sergeant Marcus Williams 'Similarties/Differences' 'Kick-Ass'/Dave Lizewski. Main protagonist of both the comic book and the film. Buys a costume on ebay. Has a crush on Katie Deauxma. Narrator of both the comic book and the film. Goes to high school. Reluctantly goes along with the rumor that he is gay in order to get closer to Katie Deauxma. Wears glassess and maybe contacts. In both the comic and the film, he gets into a fatal accident after trying to stop vandals and hit by a car. Is a huge fan of comic books, especially Marvel. Primary weapon is tonfas. Because of an accident, he has metal plates and damaged nerves to give the above average ability to feel pain. Difference In the movie he is 17, in the comic he is 16. In the movie, he loses his virginity to Katie, while in the comics, he is still a virgin and still masterbates. In the movie, Katie forgives Dave for lying to her about being gay and they enter a romantic relationship. In the comic, she hates him for pretending to be gay, and sends a picture to Dave's cell of performing oral sex on boyfriend Carl. In the comics, he has blonde hair. In the movie, he has brown hair. In the comics, he beats Red-Mist into submission. In the film, he and Red-Mist knock each other unconscious at the same time. In the film, he and Big Daddy are tortured by getting beaten with fists, knuckle dusters and bats and are broadcasted on the internet. In the comic book, Kick-Ass gets tortured by having electored attached to his testicles. In the comic book, he shoots D'Amico's comic book counterpart in his testicles. In the film, he shoots him out of the window with a bazooka. Hit-Girl/Mindy Macready Knows martial arts. Lives with her father. Has a variety of weapons. Has blonde hair/black-ish purple type wig. Cries when her father dies. Always uses profanity Difference In the comic book she is 10, in the film she is 11. In the comic book, she is told by her father that a mobster killed her mother, but in reality, her father lied to her so she can have a more exciting life than his old boring life. In the film, her mother really did die because of a mobster. In the movie, she gets severly beaten by D'Amico who almost kills her before Kick-Ass defeats him by shooting him with Big Daddy's bazooka, saving Hit-Girl in turn. In the comic, she kills D'Amico's counterpart by slicing him in the head with a butcher knife, killing him. In the movie, It is also shown that Hit-Girl is somewhat of a flirt towards Kick-Ass. In the comic, she buys a flame thrower from ebay too kill most of Genovese men (Frank D'amico's comic book counterpart). In the movie, she buys a jet pack with mini machine-guns attached, although it is Kick-Ass, not Hit-Girl, who is seen using it in the final battle of the film. Big Daddy/Damon Macready Has a mustache Knows martial arts Has a variety of weapons Hair color is brown. Excellent sniper. Trained his daughter to be a ruthless vigilante Difference In the comic book, he used to be a bank accountant, in the film, he is an ex-cop. In the comic book, he lies to his daugther that her mother is killed by a mobster and that she and him should avenge her when really, he lied so she can have a more exciting life. In the movie, he has a costume that is similar to that of batman. In the comic book, he dies from a gunshot to the head. In the movie, he dies from severe burns. Red-Mist/Chris D'Amico Is a comic-book geek. Owns a 2010 MUGSTANG. Betrays Kick-Ass to his father. Smokes marijuana. Is the son of a mobster. Difference In the comic book, he hates Kick-Ass and will go to great measure to see him tortured. In the movie, he becomes fond of Kick-Ass and hates the fact that he is ordered to be executed for something that he didn't do. In the film, he feels bad that he set up Kick-ass (whom he learned has no part in Big Daddy's vandetta against his father). In the comic book, he doesn't care about him getting tortured. In the comic book, he claims the only reason he became a "superhero" was not only to capture Kick-Ass but to make his father proud of him. in the movie, he didn't need to make his father proud because his father loves him deeply, and only became Red Mist in order to help his father find the vigilante responsible for killing his henchmen and stealing his cocaine. In the comic book, he wears a full on mask, but in the movie, he wears a domino mask and a wig. In the film, it is implied that because of his father's bodyguard always scaring people off, he doesn't have any friends, in the comic book, he doesn't have, nor cares about having any friends. Frank D'Amico/John Genovese Is the father of Red-mist/Chris. Owns his very own mafia. Loaths real-life super heroes. Difference In the comic book, it is implied that he doesn't respect his son because he collects comic books. In the film, he loves him deeply but shows some resentment to having a wimpy son when he says to Hit-Girl "God, I wish I had a son like you." when he deems her much tougher than his son. In the movie, his name is Frank D'Amico, but in the comic book, his name is John Genovese. In the movie, he knows martial arts. In the comic book, there is no indication of him knowing martial arts. In the comic book, he quickly knows that Kick-Ass isn't a real threat to him but Big Daddy and Hit-Girl are. In the movie, he believes Kick-Ass to be the threat until his son proves that Big Daddy and Hit-Girl are the real threat to him. In the comic book, Genovese dies from a knife wound and a gunshot. In the film, D'amico dies after Kick-Ass shoots him with a bazooka, blasting him out of his office window just as he is about to kill Hit-Girl. Katie Deaumax Has brown hair. Is a beautiful teenage girl. Dave's long time crush. Works at a health center. Believes the rumors that Dave is gay. Difference In the comic book, she hates Dave and considers him annoying and a stalker. In the movie, she becomes attracted to Dave and even expresses disappointment when she believes he is gay. In the film, after Dave tells her he is Kick-Ass and not gay, she forgives him and builds a relationship with him, in the comic book, when Dave tells her he isn't gay and that he loves her, instead of returning his feelings, she gets her boyfriend Carl to beat him up, and sends a picture of her perfoming oral sex on Carl. In the film, Dave risks his own life to stop a drug dealer from sending Katie violent threats on her phone (apparently giving her a black eye) because she broke up with him. In the comic book, she never dated a drug dealer.